<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Figure Drawing by Justanotherauthor_not</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196592">Figure Drawing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherauthor_not/pseuds/Justanotherauthor_not'>Justanotherauthor_not</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FierroChase Oneshots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, College AU, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Lots of blushing, M/M, Meeting, School, class, little bit of creep, they're very cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:36:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherauthor_not/pseuds/Justanotherauthor_not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, Magnus was really regretting having picked this specific class as his creative expression requirement. He’d always had a small interest in art anyway, he wasn’t good at it by any means of the word though, so taking this drawing 101 class seemed like the perfect choice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Chase &amp; Alex Fierro, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FierroChase Oneshots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/936822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m thinking of this as a prologue to like my whole college AU thing going on (I missed you and Long Distance Sucks) but you absolutly don’t have to read those before this or after this, you should cuz they’re very good if i do say so myself, but you dont have to</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Magnus felt the world freeze around him, everything moved in slow motion like a cheesy scene from a rom-com, as the green-haired guy walked into the classroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is she a new student?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He had a second to wonder (hope) before his teacher spoke up. Magnus did his best to tear his eyes away from this mysterious new person to pay attention to his professor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to continue focusing on figure drawings from life today. We’ll start with a few quick 30 second sketches to loosen up and then I want you to really focus on…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus started losing focus on what his teacher was saying, his attention once again caught by the new person who seemed to be stripping in the corner of the room- </span>
  <em>
    <span>WAit, oh, OH</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He felt his brain short circuit as he put the pieces together.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t his first life drawing class. The first time the teacher had announced that they’d be doing that and with an actual nude model, he’d been more than startled. But, it had been easy enough to think of the person who came in and posed as just another statue the professor set up as reference. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Magnus was really regretting having picked this specific class as his creative expression requirement. Not that he really had a choice; the other options were all either at bad times or just sounded mind-numbingly boring. He’d always had a small interest in art anyway, he wasn’t good at it by any means of the word though, so taking this drawing 101 class seemed like the perfect choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, now, he was finding the class mind-numbing for a completely different reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be back-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She today actually” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus snapped to attention as the model spoke up to correct the professor (who quickly corrected himself and apologized, because going to college in the city was cool like that.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus found her voice to be just as enthralling as the rest of her. Deep and confident but with a soft lilt in it. Draped now, only in a sheer robe, waiting impatient, hip coked, one arm akimbo, Magnus couldn't think of anyone he found more beautiful and enthralling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but watch every step and movement of her body as she walked forward and posed on the small block set up in the center of the room. He tore his gaze away looking around the room realizing how creepy he was being and hoping no one else had too, but it seemed the others had already started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at the blank piece of paper on the easel in front of him and let out a breath, hoping his face wasn’t too red before looking back at the model but immediately sucked in a breath and felt his face heat up Because. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She. was. Looking. Right. at. Him.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were mismatched one a deep brown the other a striking almost gold colour. His teacher walked in front of him severing the eye contact. When Magnus looked back she seemed to be just generally defocused on his area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Had she even been looking at me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He pondered as he started to actually get back to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus took another deep breath, he pulled his hair back into a ponytail, the shorter pieces falling back down onto his neck, sticking to his sweaty skin, though, he couldn’t tell if the room was warm or if it was just him. What he did know, was that, even if he would struggle to think of her as nothing more than a prop for reference, like a bowl of fruit, he definitely had to get started drawing something or his professor would get annoyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a hard class, another reason Magnus chose it, but did have to at least try. The professor graded effort more than actual artistic ability which was good for him. So, finally, he put pencil to paper and really got to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried no to be creepy as he examined her pose, she was sitting up leaning back on her arms one leg bent close to her the other straight, her torso twisted slightly. He couldn’t imagine it was comfortable but she seemed to have no problem staring off into space while sitting like that. He shook his head, loosening some more strands of hair, and refocused on his work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The professor liked it when they focused on shapes so Magnus found an interesting one in the curve of her torso and the space between her arm supporting her. This also allowed him to be as un-creepy as possible and void looking at her lower half while also not having to make any eye contact (though he couldn’t help but flit his eyes up every once in a while to study her face, she had sharp perfectly sculpted features juxtaposed beautifully by the soft green curls that fell from her head.) but arms and torso weren’t too bad, people show that off at the beach it seemed to him a little more okay to focus on that if his brain wouldn’t get out of the gutter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been all too long and far too short when the professor called time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the classes' group critique, and by the time the class was officially over the models were usually long gone but this time she had stayed. Magnus felt his heartbeat pick up, the model was walking around looking at all the drawings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had a split second thought to pack up fast and bolt out of the room but figured he’d end up making a bigger fool of himself that way then if he just stuck around. So instead, he just waited with bated breath, until finally-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, is this yours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus stood up straight so fast it was as if he wasn’t a 20-year-old with low iron and the back problems of a 70-year-old. “Yup!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The model quirked an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I uh- I’m not an artist,” he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, fully taking out his ponytail in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really?” she asked glancing back at his work “so why take the class? Just to be a creep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus felt his face turn red, she had noticed. “No! I uh- no- I-” he stopped as she started to laugh, and though he wasn’t sure his heart could take much more he never wanted that sound to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m kidding, don't worry.” she swatted his shoulder and he felt sparks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right of course,” he laughed nervously “uh- What’s your name, by the way, I didn’t catch it before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave him a wide grin “You’re the first to actually ask,” she elbowed him fondly. “I’m Alex, it’s nice to meet you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Magnus.” he filled in the gap with a grin back, raising his hand for her to shake. Which she did without hesitation, sending more chills up his arm. “Well it’s been an honor to draw you, thought I should at least get a name.” with a bit of hope Magnus noticed the slightest dusting of red rise to her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you’re pretty good for someone who’s ‘Not an artist’ so I’m flattered.” she over-exaggerated the motion of putting her hand to her chest and batting her eyelashes at him, making him chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he blushed. “It wasn’t his favourite piece from the class so far mostly because he’d had to rush to catch up but it was always nice to be complimented. “It sounds like I might get the chance to perfect it next week though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex nodded thoughtfully “That’s good cause you’re missing all my best features,” she gestured mostly to her face then to the rest of her body, overdramatically sticking her nose in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s hard to pick the best part when you’re looking at a whole masterpiece.” the words were out before his brain caught up with his mouth and he turned bright red once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully Alex just laughed and slapped his shoulder once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Picasso, well I’m gonna go look around at everyone else's before they all finish packing up, see you around.” she smiled and turned to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus tried to think of something to say to keep talking to her a little longer but before he could come up with anything she turned back around. “Do you wanna grab a coffee after?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus spluttered, of all the possible things that could have happened right at that moment he’d put dinosaurs coming up from the center of the earth and swallowing him whole before Alex asking him to coffee. “yeah, yes, yeah I would like that very much.” He finally managed to get out, mentally slapping himself, smooth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled and grabbed his pencil, scribbling her number on the bottom of the drawing he’d just made of her. “Cool, I’ll be back, here's this.” she tapped the paper where she had just written her number then winked before sauntering off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus watched, his brain a buzzing mess, his heart pounding in his chest. He packed up slowly, waiting for Alex, thankfully this was his last class of the day. Never before had he been so grateful to have been forced to take a class, and not for the first time he was very glad he chose this one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. alternate ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it’s just an alternate ending</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Okay Picasso, well I’m gonna go look around at everyone else's before they all finish packing up, see you around.” she smiled and turned to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, his mouth went ahead of his brain and before he could stop himself Magnus blurted out “Do you wanna grab a coffee?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex turned back to look at him, eyebrow cocked, a small smile tugging at her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know so I- So I can practice figuring out your best features before the next class.” He felt like slapping himself but for some strange reason, thank whatever entity or entities control the universe, it seemed to have been the exact right thing to say because Alex smiled wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course, sounds like a good idea,” she said before grabbing his pencil and scribbling her number on the corner of his drawing before turning away once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now the picture was definitely a masterpiece but not because of anything Magnus had done.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote this ending first and i liked it enough to post but not enough to be the first ending, now i just like to imagine that when they tell the story of how they met and started going out they argue over who asked who.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you like it! reviews fuel me so please any and all thoughts are welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>